


My King

by WonderWells



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kingscholar Family - Freeform, Leona brings Ruggie to the palace, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Modern Royalty, and Cheka is the lion heir of the century, and Ruggie learns some stuff, and blink and you miss it another surprise character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: “And stay away from Farena!” That was probably the one rule of the whole trip. Not that Ruggie was entirely certain that Leona bringing him along to the palace for their mini-holiday was exactly. But the palace has secrets, and Ruggie was always one to uncover a few. With a little help from Cheka, he might learn a thing or two about the royal family of the Afterglow Savannah that Leona was sure never going to talk about.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one "secret," it never gets talked about, and the emotional miscommunication and tension can be cut with a butter knife. Really, this was just an excuse to write a "family" fic for Leona, Ruggie, and some Cheka while also exploring a bit more of my personal headcanons with the royal family of the Afterglow Savannah.

Ruggie still wasn’t exactly sure why Leona brought him to the Afterglow Savannah palace in the first place. Sure, they were on a mini - holiday break and all, but the last thing Ruggie remembered was telling Leona that he had never seen the place from the inside and he didn’t want to exactly go back home or stay at the dorm over the break. That had led to a non-committal reply from Leona at first, a grumble of acceptance, and now was Ruggie walking through the palace gates at Leona’s side. 

The guards greeted the prince with pride, bowing quickly as they side-eyed the blond stranger who was all but star-struck at his surroundings. He had seen the palace from afar, had tried to sneak in maybe once or twice, but now he was just entering through the gates with little mischievousness on his mind. For now. 

Leona grumbled as he heard a shrill child’s voice yell in excitement, Ruggie’s grin quickly making its way across his lips as Cheka ran across the open foyer and into Leona’s leg. 

“Uncle Leona! Welcome home!” 

Leona quickly picked up the small lion child with a withheld quirk at the side of his lips as he suppressed a smile. His smile faltered easily however when his brother, the current king of Afterglow Savannah, Farena Kingscholar, made his presence known by the open doorway across the hall with a boisterous laugh. 

“Papa said you would be home yesterday!” Cheka said, quickly pouting at Leona who blankly replied, 

“Old man must be getting pretty forgetful.” 

Farena only snickered, walking over to clap Leona’s shoulder while Cheka scampered into his father’s arms as the King said, 

“This “old man” was told your holiday started yesterday.” 

Leona glanced at Ruggie, who was currently trying to make himself invisible behind the pillared walls. He felt out of place, an outsider in a world and family that he didn’t belong to. Despite having been Leona’s second for however long now, this was a whole new level of royal prissiness. 

“I see you brought someone with you!” Farena explained, voice booming loud enough to make Ruggie jump when he realized he was referring to him. 

“That’s Uncle Leona’s friend!” Cheka helpfully supplied with pride on his face in remembering the boy evident by the beaming smile as he waved to the blond. 

Ruggie swallowed as he gathered his confidence, quickly walking up and bowing to Farena in a silent introduction. Leona responded with a click of his tongue under his breath, grabbing Ruggie by the back of the yellow bandana tied around his neck to force the blond to stand to full height before dragging him down a cobbled pathway. 

“Leona,” Farena started, putting his son down to run off down the opposite way, “please do not make yourself scarce. This is your home and pride just as much as mine.” 

Leona only quickened his steps, gripping Ruggie’s bandana tighter as his jaw clenched to hold back the quip that died on his lips. 

Ruggie glanced between the duo, frowning at the scene before him for he knew the backstory between them. He remembered the pain he felt when Leona broke down and was overtaken by his own self only just a few weeks ago. And not just the physical pain that he felt that day by the lion’s own hand, but the heart-wrenching, gutting reality of hearing all the insecurities Leona faced. 

Despite that, they didn’t talk about it. And if they didn't talk about things like that, Ruggie certainly wasn’t about to remark to the King of his pride and hometown just to save some sort of face. 

Before he even recognized his surroundings he was being shoved into a room with Leona closing the door behind them as he let out a sigh to the dramatically high ceiling. 

“Can I ask why you brought me?” 

Ruggie genuinely couldn’t help his curiosity. Leona didn’t like being home, King Farena expected him to be a part of the family while he was there, and Ruggie felt like an entire outsider interfering with something he knew not to mess with. 

“Because if I’m going to be here for the next few days I’m going to need a charge who isn’t downright afraid of me. And also an excuse if I need to escape whatever nuisances they drag me into.” 

Ruggie huffed in place, pout on his face as he crossed his arms as he replied, 

“So you need a scapegoat.” 

Leona smirked, pushing off the door and falling flat on his bed in the far corner. 

“Your room is next to mine, the guards brought our stuff in from the front already.” 

Ruggie shook his head, shrugging as he began to walk out, only stopping when he heard Leona shift and say, 

“And stay away from Farena.” 

Ruggie raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as his ears twitched in confusion. But Leona only threw a forearm over his own eyes, hiding his face and effectively getting out of any further conversation. With a soft click of the door, Ruggie left, looking over his temporary room beside Leona’s own. He wasn’t in the mood to hide away like Leona was so keen on doing. Instead, the vast hallways needed to be explored to their fullest. Find out the secrets of the palace and its weak point. Old habits die hard, and the smirk on Ruggie’s face was even harder to push back down as he made his way down the hallway. 

He made quick work of not being seen by any guards, using his light footing to hide behind a pillar or two whenever someone so much as caught his eye. But there was one thing he was not expecting, which was a nuzzling little fireball of hair at his calf that halted him in place. 

“Cheka? What are you doing here?” 

Cheka smiled as Ruggie picked the little one up, carefully dodging the grabby hands that the heir made towards his animal-like ears. 

“Papa and Mama are boring! Let’s play a game!” 

“Where are your guards?” 

“Probably still wondering if I left the foyer gardens or not!” 

“You’re pretty good at “Hide and Seek: then I take it?” 

Cheka beamed and Ruggie couldn’t help but smile in return at the princely child.

“Tell you what. I’ll play with you! I know a really cool game!” 

Cheka clapped and swayed precariously in Ruggie’s arms, but the blond held firm, careful to keep his balance and Cheka steady. 

“Let’s play! What game is it?” 

“It’s called “Finder’s Keepers!” The goal is to find something no one else knows about.” 

“Like a treasure hunt?” 

Ruggie couldn’t help the pointed grin as Cheka tilted his head in question. The little one was always quick to catch on. 

“Exactly the one!” 

Ruggie adjusted the little lion boy in his arms, walking down the hallway and flicking his ears carefully to listen for any voices. While he was sure people would be looking for the heir, should they get caught he could pass it off that he found the youngling without arousing suspicion. 

“Okay my liege, you know this place better than I do! What way should we go?” 

Cheka pondered this for a moment, finger on his chin as he scanned the maze of dusty hallways. Ruggie could barely keep track of where he had been so far, silently cursing royalty for their ridiculous structures. But luckily, it seemed the lion heir knew the hallways like the back of his hand. Once Cheka pointed in a direction, Ruggie’s legs went, listening to the young prince point out various doors, sections, and other things about the palace that ranged from random to insightful. Especially once they reached an open, secluded area with Cheka announcing something about it being “Leona’s favorite spot.” 

Such a place happened to be an overlook at the back of the palace. 

The area was hard to find, barely known, and without guidance more than likely to be invisible entirely. Yet, it held the most breathtaking view of the mountains and plains that rolled over the unpopulated south of the Afterglow Savannah. It overlooked the flourish and beauty of nature that spread out for miles with lands that stretched out far into the distance. The vibrant yet serene, peaceful overlook was a breathtaking sight. 

Cheka squirmed in Ruggie’s hold, to which the blond quickly let the boy down to run over to the rough, naturally-made rock formed edge, roaring out a miniature shout to the empty space. It was a childish, gleeful roar, but filled the duo with mirth all the same if the chuckling laughter. 

“Uncle would come out here sometimes, roaring into the mountains. Papa says that a lion’s roar is their voice of the pride,” Cheka started, suddenly serious, 

“So I hope I can have a roar as great at Leona’s one day.” 

Ruggie stilled, hands in his pockets as he took in the words. He had never heard Leona roar willingly, with confidence and pride. Only that one time, at the stadium, when he was covered in blot. But then it was twisted, almost like an echo and filled with malice. 

But Cheka seemed to know something different, and Ruggie’s curiosity was peaked. The little redhead quickly looked away, hands flying up as he quickly said, 

“But don’t tell Papa! He wants me to be like him!” 

Ruggie smirked, kneeling to Cheka’s height as he said, 

“A secret for a secret. I won’t tell anybody.” 

Cheka smiled, surging forward to hug Ruggie before the sound of footsteps perked their ears. 

“Awww! I was just beginning to have fun.” 

Ruggie sighed too, standing to pick Cheka up as they both walked down the hallway that they had originally come from. After more than a few steps, and Ruggie’s genuine worry that these guards were more useless than he had originally thought, the duo were surrounded in an instant. 

“Come on guys, let’s not be like that,” Ruggie started, sweat forming on his brow as he tried to put on a carefully welcome facade. Cheka smiled at the guards as he said, 

“Big Brother Ruggie found me! You guys are terrible at “Hide and Seek!””

Ruggie felt immense endearment fill him instantly, adjusting his grip on Cheka as the younger lion gripped the yellow bandana around his neck. The guards looked to each other, unsure what to make of the situation as suspicious glances passed between one another. 

Until Farena appeared. 

The guards instantly parted, making way for the angry-looking but overall openly worried King that practically ran a hand down his face as he sighed in relief. 

“My goodness Cheka, this time you really gave everyone the slip.” 

Cheka smiled despite the obvious tension, motioning to be let down. Ruggie placed the young child down carefully, staying knelt with his head bowed, glancing up just so to look at the lion heir instead of Farena. Unlike Leona, and somewhat unlike Cheka, Farena was not someone he was about to mess with. Farena was the King of Afterglow Savannah, the leader of the pride and ruler of his home. Ruggie was a mischievous hyena, but he wasn’t an openly disrespectful one. 

Farena hummed before saying, 

“You do not need to address me with silent formality. As an esteemed guest, my home is yours as well.” 

Ruggie gulped, nodding quickly as Farena added, 

“My dear brother speaks highly of you. I do not wish to frighten you. Please, stand.” 

Farena exuded nonchalant confidence in every sense of the word. Despite his royal demeanor, the air around him felt somehow easy-going but commanding. Approachable, but yet entirely so of one demanding respect. A vastly different feeling from Leona’s presence. 

Farena smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the sides as he opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by a high, shrill sounding voice in the distance. Ruggie’s ears flattened at the sound, thinking that it was almost like squawking bird. 

Farena sighed along with Cheka, both of them turning back towards the way they came in unison. 

“I do hope to see you again!” Farena said, looking back over his shoulder once before disappearing towards the unknown but still unhappy voice around the corner. 

Ruggie stood with a blank stare before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. 

Royalty really was aggravating. 

He managed to find his way back to his room easily enough, following his intuitive muscle memory over actual knowledge of where he was as he slid into his guest bedroom. Leona was right, his one bag was in the center of his bed, holding little more than a few days worth of clothes and necessity or two. It wasn’t like he needed much. Besides, he knew never to carry much with him anyways. He moved the things over, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked around the barren room. 

Black and yellow fabrics that were laid out on the overstuffed bed with sheets softer than any material he had ever felt outside of Leona’s own room. An insurmountably expensive braided and handmade carpet on the floor and miniature portraits and other possible heirlooms on the wall. Everything and everywhere he looked screamed “royal perks.” And while he wasn’t about to complain for Ruggie was maybe, actually basking in the feeling of being treated like a prince himself, exhaustion began to overtake him. Although, he figured that was to be expected, as the travel to the palace and likewise overall whirlwind of a day had him beat. Luckily, the sun had set, and while his stomach growled in irritation at missing dinner, he promised himself an extra big breakfast. Thus, before he knew it his eyes were closed as the onset of drowsiness washed over him entirely. 

Which felt like only a second as a smack to his forehead abruptly woke him. 

Ruggie quickly sat up, grabbing the wrist that hit him off of instinct and honed skill alone. Which made Leona deadpan glare even harder at the blond boy. Ruggie let go instantly, sheepishly looking away as he yawned and stretched. 

“Heard you and Cheka went on an adventure.” 

“You must have heard wrong because I found him and was being a good little boy and esteemed guard and returned him safely home.” 

Leona rolled his eyes as he leaned forward into Ruggie’s space, crowding entirely as his tail flicked at his side. They looked at one another for a moment, neither of them budging in their silent staring contest. But Ruggie eventually lost, mouth quirking into a smirk and snickering into his hand. But even his hyena-like laugh was drowned out by the deafening wail of his stomach now actively demanding his attention. 

Leona tilted his head for a moment, ears flickering before motioning towards the door. Ruggie followed on his heels, holding his stomach to try and soften the embarrassing sounds of hunger. Leona only rolled his eyes before turning and saying, 

“If you are ever hungry just call for a guard. Or better yet, just take whatever food you find. No one is going to stop you.” 

Ruggie pulled his mouth into a thin line because he knew very well that outside the castle, every guard in the city would be the first to stop him for even looking at something that wasn’t his. 

But Leona’s words and his own rumbling stomach didn’t leave room for argument as they walked into what he assumed was a dining hall. He did not have time to take much in before Leona grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen, an overwhelming combination of every scent he could think of hitting his nose at once. From sweet to savory, with freshly made meat and other dishes laid out on the counters, Ruggie had to swallow to keep from drooling entirely. 

Leona just swept past the cooks and kitchen staff alike, grabbing two steaming and full and stuffing them both into Ruggie’s hands, making a quick grab at a freshly baked donut to somehow balance on Ruggie’s plate. No one gave Leona a passing glance, but a few did a double-take at Ruggie, watching carefully as the second-born prince familiarly brushed passed the blond in a silent command to follow with a look over his shoulder. To which Ruggie did follow, broken out of his overwhelmed wonder to fall back into his comfortable routine of doing what Leona wanted. The walk back to Leona’s room wasn’t long, and by the time they reached the door, their food had cooled to an acceptable temperature. 

Ruggie put both plates by one another on the coffee table in the center of the room but didn’t sit down immediately as Leona did. Instead, he picked up jewelry and clothing that was sprawled across the floor, carefully straightening and folding what was needed. While they were not in an open room like back at the dorms, the necklace incident still haunted him. So now he was careful to always check anything and everything he touched with even more attention. 

He started to work on the bed but was abruptly stopped when Leona pushed him forward, making him drop the things and stumbling back on his feet before turning to glare. The blond opened his mouth in angry protest, but before anything could come out a fork was shoved past his lips, and Leona all but glared daggers at Ruggie to make him chew. 

Not like he had to be told to, for whatever was on the fork had melted into a blooming sensation of deliciousness across his tongue. Every other chore took a backseat oh his mental priority checklist as he moved to bolt down to the coffee table and practically shove the rest of the food into his mouth. Leona didn’t stop him, only calling for someone to bring them drinks to the open and empty space. Ruggie himself began to stand despite wanting to continue his meal to procure their refreshments but was suddenly cut off by Leona’s side-eye and then a cup being placed in front of him by a wary servant. A quick “thank you” had the meek help bowing before all but running back out of the room. 

“Do they all act like that?” Ruggie asked. 

Leona didn’t answer, continuing his meal with a low growl under his breath. 

Once they finished their meals Leona stood, stripping out of his clothes as he began to put on an elaborate mix of royal attire Ruggie had only ever seen in passing photos. As the brunette changed Ruggie went about tidying up the rest of the room, carefully keeping his distance and space. Not that he had to, but something about the unfamiliarity of the odd sense of formality about Leona’s royal quarters had him on edge. But he was able to relax enough when Leona shifted to grab his signature necklace out of Ruggie’s hand, to which had the shorter blond looking up to him instantly.

He was so close, barely a breath away as he silently put on his accessories. And Ruggie couldn’t look away. Leona had always looked powerful, even in casual attire. No matter what he always had control. To Ruggie, he always had his attention. Seeing him in royal attire, up close, only a meer touch away was an entirely new presence that demanded even further respect. But if the almost awkward way Leona seemed to shift in the clothes was anything to go by, he didn’t seem particularly enthused by Ruggie’s attention. 

“Big plans for your royal highness today?” Ruggie started, a slight tease in his voice to distract from Leona looking too much into his eyes running over him. 

“Unfortunately.” 

Leona patted down the clothing, running a hand through his hair and sweeping it back while Ruggie regained his self-control enough to look away as he felt his face heat up. 

“Don’t go snooping and get yourself caught while I’m gone.”

Ruggie did a thumbs up, only lowering his hand when Leona turned out and down the hallway when he added, 

“And stay away from Farena!” 

Ruggie sighed. He honestly thought he would be able to spend time with Leona while they were there. It wasn’t like he wasn’t having a good time, at least arguably so, but constantly having to be on guard with actual guards hovering around every other corner was tiresome. While they were only there for another few days, he felt a tad bit drained already. Especially so when the wait staff came into the room and took the wash right out of Ruggie’s arms, sweeping up the dirty dishes and had the blond standing there in the open doorway now without any goal in mind. 

Yet, he knew if there was one thing that was always entertaining, it was making a ruckus. Which had led to Ruggie casually peeking into locked rooms that he has memorized from Cheka’s helpful tour the day before as he whistled casually down hallways on his nonchalant walk with a little destination in mind. 

So when one locked door had led to an apparent servant corridor, Ruggie almost tripped when he flinched entirely when Farena greeted him on the other side of the said door with a threatening pat on the back with the amount of force the King used. 

“Ruggie Bucchi! Interesting seeing you here.” 

“Your home is a maze. Must have gotten lost.” 

“I’m sure you did! Especially with a little birdie telling me certain stories of a lockpick.”

Ruggie cursed inwardly, carefully placing the pick back in his pocket before putting his hands up in what he hoped looked like an innocent display. But the peering, warning look Farena directed at him with a grip on shoulder suggested anything but getting away innocent. 

“While I haven’t found the culprit, I would like to talk with them! Do you mind entertaining me with a conversation rehearsal?” 

Ruggie gulped and shrugged, quickly reeling back when Farena’s eyes narrowed a fraction more before squeaking out a noise of agreement. 

“Wonderful! Walk with me.” 

Ruggie counted to ten in his head, trying to resolve his racing heart. While he was sure Farena wasn’t going to hurt him, being kicked out of the castle would be disappointing. 

They walked side by side in silence for a few moments, Farena smiling to himself as the picture of perfect poise. While on the other hand, Ruggie felt like he was little more than a flea. So much so he scratched at the back of his hand, pulling down the black gloves further across his knuckles before saying, 

“S-so! I think Leona would be worried about me if I was gone too long!” 

“Speaking of my brother,” Farena started as Ruggie suppressed a shiver at the calculating side-eyed glance down to him, 

“How has he been?” 

The blond blinked, schooling his face into a neutral look to avoid outwardly showing the confusion he felt as he replied, 

“Fine?” 

Farena hummed, stopping by an open window that overlooked towards the front of the castle and the large stretch of the city below. His tail twitched behind him a few times, and Ruggie stayed silent. Unlike Leona, Ruggie could not even begin to make out what the King could want. 

“His schooling? You would call that “fine?”” 

Ruggie bit the inside of his cheek, rubbing the back of his head as he replied, 

“With all due respect your majesty, shouldn’t you ask Leona directly?” 

“Come now, you think my dear brother will willingly talk with someone he hates so much?” 

Ruggie glanced out the open window, into the almost blinding skyline as he replied, 

“He doesn’t hate you.”

Farena smiled sadly, firmly gripping the windowsill as he hoarsely, firmly replied, 

“And what about you? Do you hate me?” 

That was not the discussion, nor the answer Ruggie had expected. He had thoughtfully prepared for maybe an indirect warning to being kicked out entirely. But a serious, emotionally charged conversation with King Farena of all people? What was worse was that Ruggie didn’t know the answer. Did he hate the King? Ruggie bit his bottom lip, looking away as Farena’s mouth twitched in a smile. 

“I see why Leona likes you.” 

Ruggie scoffed then, crossing his arms as he replied, 

“He likes being attended to.” 

“I’m glad he has a friend like you. One that makes him feel wanted.” 

“And who wouldn’t want him?” 

Ruggie had the words tumbling past his lips without any thought. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he suddenly felt defensive. Not for him, but for Leona. 

“My brother has never taken anything seriously, always looking for the easy solution. Always misplacing his skills and traits and then giving up when he didn’t get his way.” 

Ruggie balled his fists in the crook of his crossed arms as he spat out, 

“And what would you know?” 

“He did overblot did he not?” 

Ruggie suddenly felt a hole open in his chest, his arm tight in phantom memory when Leona had grabbed him that day. 

“It wasn’t his fault.” 

“My brother would never be fit to be King even if he was still in line. A pride isn't fit to need such a selfish, unkept ruler.” 

Righteous anger flittered openly in Ruggie’s eyes, stepping forward with all cautiousness thrown out the window. 

“He is more of a King -“ 

“Ruggie!” 

The blond jumped at the sharp, low, commanding voice that called his name at the end of the hall, whipping his head around to see an angry Leona practically marching up to him. 

“Leona! So glad to see you in your royal garb.” 

The brunette only intensified his glare further, silently ignoring Farena entirely if not for the low rumble of a threatening growl in his throat. Only throwing a glance to the King with narrowed eyes before training his obvious, annoyed anger onto Ruggie. He grabbed Ruggie’s arm, pulling the blond down the hall. But they didn’t get very far before the blond’s other wrist was caught by Farena, making Leona almost trip and stop in his tracks as the princely duo now held Ruggie between them. 

“I was talking to our esteemed guest.” 

“And “our esteemed guest” is now leaving.” 

“Come now,” Farena’s grip tightened on Ruggie’s arm, having the blond wince minutely but still catching Leona’s eye, 

“Surely we can all have a nice chat. When was the last time I got to speak to you, brother?” Oh, so that was it, Ruggie silently thought, rolling his eyes at himself. Farena wanted to corner Leona and used Ruggie as bait. And probably got more out of Ruggie concerning him then Leona wanted. Ruggie wanted to smack himself for his foolishness, but both his arms were preoccupied with being held quite captive. 

“Let go,” Leona snarled, barring his fangs at Farena, who only slyly smiled in response. Ruggie had to think of some way to get out and hold Leona back before getting into the middle of a royal brotherly spat. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings before quickly yelling, 

“Cheka! What are you doing here with no guards?!” 

Farena’s gripped loosened just enough for Ruggie to wiggle his arm, and Leona to pull him back and behind him in one smooth motion. The King’s eyes shined with interest, hands on his hips as a wide grin spread across his face. Leona in contrast kept his arm out, hiding Ruggie behind him as much as possible as his frown deepened, his tail now twitching angrily as he balled his fists at his side. 

With a sly smile and shrug of his shoulders, Farena withdrew, walking past the duo with composed poise as if he had just happened upon them in the hallway. Once he was out of sight Leona heavily sighed, turning to Ruggie with irritation as he said, 

“What did I tell you?” 

“It wasn’t like I went searching him out!” 

“Did you really think lockpicking throughout the palace was somehow not going to attract attention? Have I taught you nothing in “not leaving tracks?”” 

Oh, Ruggie realized, so that’s how Leona found them. Just as Farena did. Lions really were good hunters. 

Ruggie couldn’t help the tick of a smirk at the corner of his lips, all tension leaving his body as the familiar presence of an annoyed Leona washed over him. 

“What did my brother want? What did you say to him?” 

“He wanted to know how you were doing,” Ruggie said honestly, bringing his arms up to intertwine his hands behind his head as he balanced back and forth on his heel. Leona just rubbed his forehead, hand running down his face as his anger melted and turned back into his ever-present neutral, bored expression. Leona walked past Ruggie, accessories clinking as he said, 

“Should I have you locked up to avoid trouble?” 

Ruggie snickered, his signature laugh bubbling past his lips before following the brunette back to the main passageways of the palace. 

Leona had kindly asked Ruggie to stay out of trouble and stay put for the rest of the day. And by “kindly asked,” he meant he all but locked the boy in his own room. So here Ruggie was, in Leona’s room, hugging a throw pillow to his chest. The embroidery alone was worth more than Ruggie’s entire wardrobe and then some, despite the worn down signs of use that were evident on the fabric. It made Ruggie’s heart swell, fingers tracing over the lines that reminded him of Leona’s casual wear. The gold and black patterns mixed with warm colors lining the stitching that was made with care. He sighed to himself, throwing the pillow behind his head as he flopped down on the ground, yawning openly in boredom before opening his phone to Magicam. 

It was like a blink of an eye next when Leona walked through the door, steaming plates in hand with the smell of something delicious. Ruggie stretched, rolling over to nuzzle into Leona’s warmth as he sat down next to him as he said, 

“Dinner already?” 

“You would think you are trying to imitate me with how much you laze around.” 

“I can’t help it, especially when some ruthless prince tells me to stay put.” 

“When has that ever stopped you before?” 

“Since I figured getting kicked out would not be the best way to win favors with the royal family.” 

“Like you ever will.” 

Ruggie smirked as he sat up, moving to the plate across from Leona’s own. They sat in comfortable, companionable silence as they ate, but something nagged just under Ruggie’s skin. He had come to know when Leona wanted to talk and anticipate his needs. But for once he couldn’t figure it out with a simple look. And Leona, ever not one to share anything openly stayed silent, picking at his food and staring off in the distance. Something was brewing and Ruggie couldn’t help but feel a nag of nervous energy spike through him with a look alone.

“What are you staring at?” Leona asked harshly, biting back his words.

“Are you okay?” 

Leona’s eyes shifted to him, eyelids lowering in contemplation. But if there was something to say Leona didn’t voice it, instead only quirking his lips up and putting some vegetables on Ruggie’s plate. To which the blond started to argue but stopped when Leona only hummed, balancing his elbow on the table with his cheek in his hand as he held up his fork to Ruggie’s lips. Ruggie quickly took the bite, rolling his eyes at the satisfied smirk on Leona’s face. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful as much as it could be. Leona made a show of throwing blankets to and fro as he readied for bed, as if the assumed scavenger hunt for his previously worn clothes was fun for Ruggie, before settling into his oversized, over fluffed, and overall ostentatious bed. Ruggie folded out the clothes carefully, as he always did, and made his way to leave when a hand caught his wrist. 

He turned to Leona in curiosity, staying still as Leona pulled him forward and ran a hand up to his pale arm. Ruggie caught himself from falling completely forward with a hand on the bedpost, searching Leona’s eyes in silent but baited question. Leona played games, schemes, and thought in his head. Never letting anything be known unless needed to be. And Ruggie would push his boundaries more, do everything he thought he could imaginable to benefit Leona. And right now that meant staying silent as Leona gripped his arm, right over the spot from the overblot incident. But instead of being rough, filled with malice and grief, this touch was softer, almost a ghost of a feeling in comparison. 

“I’m sorry,” he said solemnly, inaudible to human ears in how low of a whisper it was. 

But Ruggie’s beast-ears caught it easily, twitching in confusion as if he thought he heard differently. Leona didn’t apologize even when he knew he was wrong. In the now moonlight streaming between them, Ruggie could have sworn he saw remorse over Leona’s eyes. A split second of regret on his features. 

And Ruggie’s would do anything to make it go away. 

He gripped Leona’s wrist, prying his hand off and bringing his fingertips to his lips. 

“Since when are you sorry for being powerful?” 

Ruggie whispered into the rough, calloused skin before kissing the fingertips lightly as he added, 

“There is nothing more to forgive as long as you’re here.” 

Leona did not move to pull his hand away. Instead, he pushed himself up and forward to caress Ruggie’s cheek. Ruggie nuzzled into the touch, sighing contentedly through his nose. Leona watched and moved carefully, searching for any sign that Ruggie was insincere. But there was nothing to find, as Ruggie had to swallow an almost purr on his lips. And before he knew it Leona gripped him again, pulling him forward so suddenly that he had no time to catch himself as he fell beside Leona. He scrambled for a bit, trying to get his bearings before two strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him flat against Leona’s front. 

“I have my own room you know.” 

“The one that I gave you. And so I can take it away.” 

“Doesn’t his highness prefer a bed all to himself?” 

Leona opened his eyes, peering at Ruggie with such intensity the blond could have sworn his eyes glowed. But if there was any tease or reply it was silenced then as Ruggie instantly gave in, heart and chest heavy and suddenly too tired to fight. Leona’s soft sheets, warm body, and all too overwhelming familiar scent practically enveloped Ruggie like a blanket. And before he knew it, his racing heart was calming as he turned to nuzzle into Leona’s neck. He would indulge, after all, they were on holiday. And seeing as Leona started the cuddling anyways he couldn’t be blamed. 

When he awoke Leona was gone and it was well into the morning. It was their last day there, and something about knowing they were headed back to the Savanclaw dorm soon made Ruggie anxious to leave yet excited to return all the same. While he was enjoying the palace, and getting in trouble, he missed being at the place that made him feel at home. Missed running errands and sneaking by an unsuspecting royal boy and pickpocketing a couple of dollars to buy an extra treat. Missed tormenting some silly first-year that took things all too seriously. 

He missed feeling normal. 

He made quick work of changing in his assigned guest room and deciding to just wander in openly public spaces. He would be able to keep an ear out for Farena, and eye out for Cheka, and maybe actually figure out the winding hallways of the palace. After all, he couldn’t get into trouble if he was being watched. He managed to somehow make it to the top of the palace easily, finding himself alone at what he was sure was the public royal overlook to the Afterglow Savannah. 

And never in his life had he felt smaller. 

Below, far in the distance, he could see others walking to and from shops and homes alike, busying themselves with whatever work was set out before them. It was like a well-oiled machine. It was so much different than the chaotic, individualized conglomeration that was their dorm at Night Raven College. So much different than the shadowed backends of the streets and alleyways he knew was out of sight. And Ruggie much preferred the latter. 

He gripped the overlook edge, growling under his breath as he realized that Leona would never be able to have any of this. He couldn’t stop the feeling of a stab in his chest at the grain of understanding at how Leona felt. And it hurt, just that simple crumb of understanding hurt. And the pain wasn’t for him, it was for Leona. Ruggie grit his teeth, pushing back and despite the need to bolt rushing in his veins, he walked back with carefully composed resolve. He was going to find Leona and they were leaving. He would make up some excuse that the college sent notice that dorm heads had to return and that would be that. Back home, back to their pride and at Leona’s prickly side. 

As he opened his guest room he was greeted with Cheka on the bed, playing with the worn and decorated pillow from Leona’s room by throwing it up in the air and catching it again. 

“Big Brother Ruggie!” 

Cheka quickly ran over, motioning to be picked up which Ruggie did with a composed, yet forced smile. Cheka was different from Farena, different from the rest of the royal family. Even though Ruggie was always soft for kids, Cheka was exceptionally different. And it was that quirk that made Leona proud of the little lion, and by association won a soft spot in Ruggie’s heart. 

“You weren’t going to say goodbye!” 

Ruggie gulped, eyes going wide at the irritated pouty face directed at him. 

“I-I was! Wait, how did you know?” 

Cheka just rolled his eyes, such a display that reminded Ruggie entirely of Leona. Hopefully, the little lion wouldn’t inherit all of Leona’s passive-aggressive tendencies. 

“Uncle Leona was looking for you.” 

“He is? Where is he?” 

“At the secret place!” 

Ruggie put Cheka down, kneeling to the little one’s height as he said, 

“Can you get back to the guards on your own?” 

Cheka puffed out his cheeks, hands on his hips as he said, 

“Who do you take me for? Some sort of squally advisor?” 

As if on cue a high-pitched voice called out Cheka’s name. The little lion frowned, quickly wrapping his arms around Ruggie’s neck in a hug before waving off as he ran out towards the sound. Ruggie tried to hide his combined worry and anticipation as he made his way down the halls, muscle memory working at a rushed pace to take him to the back of the palace. Corner after corner later he slowed to a walk as he drew near to the stone overlook. 

Leona stood, the sun gleaming down on him casting a long shadow back that almost met the opposite wall. His hand was fisted at his side, facing outwards towards the unpopulated, silent, open landscape below. Ruggie took a step forward, arm reaching out and a greeting on his lips. 

Which was cast aside then when Leona roared. 

It was loud, echoing sound that rolled across the cascading plane like a wave. Leona bent forward, head tilted to the sky and distant mountains with closed eyes as the air left his lungs and in its place was the voice of a lions roar. 

But yet, as commanding as the sound was, there was something under it that made Ruggie’s heart jolt. He couldn’t make it out exactly, but under the overwhelming roar felt sadness. Needing, pleading anguish that reminded him of the whispers of the sound he had heard before. Ruggie felt a tear on his face, unconsciously rolling down his cheek as Leona’s roar died down, a string of an echo still in the distance as a flock of birds flew overhead. 

Leona doubled over, falling forward as his knees gave out from under him. He wasn’t even going to try to stop himself from falling. Ruggie reacted before he even thought, running forward and grabbing Leona’s forearm. He quickly got to his knees, swiveling to be in front of him, grasping Leona’s face in his hands as the brunette leaned forward, eyes still closed as he bumped his forehead against Ruggie’s own. Wild hair framed them both, hiding them from the world. Ruggie searched Leona’s face frantically, his heart beating madly in his chest and running a thumb over his cheekbone. 

Leona opened his eyes, locking bright green eyes with anxiously fearful blue ones as he nuzzled his forehead further, almost painfully hard into Ruggie’s head as the blond tried to pull back. The roar still vibrated in his ears, in his thoughts, the sound like a bell chiming in his mind. 

Leona pushed forward, knocking Ruggie onto his back as Leona practically fell on top of him, pressing the blond into the stone overlook. He perched his head in his hand, elbow next to Ruggie’s head as the other groaned in the slight sting of the rough surface digging into him as Leona was all but the dead heavy weight on him to purposefully keep him pinned. 

“I’ve never heard you roar before. Not like that,” Ruggie said, peering up with a wicked grin. 

Leona clicked his tongue under his breath, pressing Ruggie down further as he replied, 

“Said the cheeky hyena roaming around where they don’t belong.” 

“Hey!” Ruggie admonished, “I’m not -“ 

He was cut off then by Leona’s lips on his own, a rough hand wrapping around the back of his head and pulling him in closer. Ruggie shut his eyes instantly, hands finding themselves tangled in braids and long locks alike just behind Leona’s animal-like ears. Leona kissed with a force so intense it made Ruggie’s head spin, like he was trying to be felt, to be heard. Ruggie let him lead, opening his mouth wider when Leona tilted his head. Instead of a pleading, needy roar in his ears, Ruggie heard his own heartbeat, a rush of white noise blocking out any coherent thought as he gasped for breath, pulling Leona closer as much as he could. 

Leona loved attention, craved it, and wanted to be in control. Ruggie would give him anything he wanted. His whole world if he asked for it. Anything to never see, never have to hear Leona be in pain. 

Leona pulled back, wiping away the tear tracks that Ruggie had forgotten about until the brunette raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Let’s head home.” 

With their few belongings they reached the palace entrance, only to be stopped by the booming voice of Farena. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Leona shuddered in disgust as he tried to keep his cool, turning over his shoulder with a wave as he walked out the open gates. 

“Come back anytime! Especially you, Ruggie!” 

Leaning over the upper walkway banister from where he stood Ruggie could clearly make out Farena’s snarky grin. Leona took that chance to snarl entirely, and Ruggie snickered into his hand before waving goodbye. 

He was pretty sure they wouldn’t be back anytime soon. 

One magic mirror trip later and they were back at the mostly empty Savanaclaw dorm. Which was, to Leona’s thankfulness, entirely silent. Gratefulness extended for he was due for his afternoon nap. One which he sorely missed the past few days. Ruggie set their things in their usual spots, starting on the task of putting their belongings away when something square-shaped fell out of the bag. It was the pillow from Leona’s room, with a tiny paper crayon drawing attached. Ruggie couldn’t help the grin across his face, Leona coming over behind him to see what the blond was looking at before deadpanning entirely. 

There was a picture attached to the pillow, from Cheka it seemed as evident by the signature on the bottom, with the image itself being Cheka holding hands with Ruggie and Leona. The highlight of the drawing, which was Ruggie’s favorite part, was an arrow pointing to a crown over Leona’s head. Ruggie snickered as Leona tried to grab the crayon art, but the blond quickly ducked and threw the pillow at Leona instead, running to the other side of the room as he said, 

“I should put this outside the magic mirror entrance!” 

Ruggie laughed, just barely managing to be grabbed by Leona once more as he bowed theatrically saying, 

“my King, oh so kind and humble to the poor and the children!” 

Leona frowned deeply, eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth, teeth bared and eyes intent. Ruggie stood still, suddenly stunned silent as he thought Leona was going to yell at him. But instead, the brunette replied in the most annoyed, gravely tone he could muster,

“Meow.” 

He pounced forward, grabbing Ruggie’s wrist and pulling the blond toward him as he grabbed the drawing, using the pillow in his other hand to smack Ruggie over the head. Properly defeated, Ruggie laughed, an open, gleeful laugh that had all the fight draining from Leona instantly. He let Ruggie go as he folded the paper up and into his back pocket, grabbing the throw pillow and turning to crawl up and lay down on his bed. Oh, he missed his room and missed the way Ruggie ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the strands before getting up to leave. 

“Stay,” Leona said, biting his tongue instantly as Ruggie went to the doorway. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Leona hummed before replying, 

“Do what you want.” 

Ruggie just chuckled, moving to sit and then lay next to Leona as he teased, 

“Dishonest cat.” 

“Dishonest brat.” 

“Said the one who won’t let go of me!” 

“If you’re not going to be quiet I’m going to bite you.” 

“Oh? That's a promise?” 

Before Ruggie could even snicker a square pillow hit him in the face. He quickly grabbed the offending object blinking into it as he realized the intricate patterns made an image. Of a lion, roaring into the colorful patterns and weavings that surrounded and braided the outside. Ruggie sat up slightly, about to comment but held his tongue when Leona turned over entirely as they fell into silence, letting the warmth of the Savanaclaw dorm fall over them as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What was Leona upset about anyway? That's for you to decide! or possibly to be added in canon maybe. Because I do not plan on containing this fic or adding any more epilogue!! So thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment for Ruggie's spare donut funds!


End file.
